


Hot Summer Night

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, anyone remember the summer camp event, is assjob a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Oogami, what are you doing...” Adonis whispered against Koga’s lips, just quiet enough that the sleeping Kaoru didn’t hear, “We aren’t the only ones here.”What a pure voice of reason; too bad it still didn’t outweigh the raw horny energy of two teenagers who recently discovered sex with anything other than their hands.





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> it's going to be adonis's birthday in less than an hour.
> 
> this is kogadonis.

It had to have been around 3AM when Adonis rolled over on his sleeping bag, flipped his pillow to the cold side and attempted to go back to sleep. He was used to hot weather, the Middle East was hot as hell, but Japan was just so  _ humid _ . Undead and Ra*bits were camping, and it probably wasn’t helping that all four members of Undead were sharing an (admittedly rather large) tent. Thankfully Rei wasn’t around to add to the body heat; he apparently had better things to do in the dead of night, and absolutely nobody wanted to question it.

Everyone had their own sleeping bag and the four of them were lined up; Rei next to Kaoru next to Koga next to Adonis, all in a row. Adonis felt much too warm to be nestled inside his sleeping bag, so he was laying above it covered by a light blanket.

Occupants of the blanket increased to two as Adonis felt Koga join him, effectively spooning him under the thin breathable sheet. Adonis couldn’t help but find Koga so cute in moments like this, though the other boy would hate to be called that. The pair had been dating for quite some time, and Koga always disliked showing affection in front of others. There was such a gap between the affectionate (dare he say, like a puppy) side of Koga that came out when they were together, and the wild and tough guy that he tried to act like in front of everyone else.

There was no official announcement when they became an item, but honestly there never had to be one. Rei somehow knew everything and Kaoru wanted to know nothing at all.

Koga wrapped his arms around Adonis’s waist, his cheek against the other man’s shoulder blade as he pulled them closer together. It was doing absolutely nothing to help the heat and humidity, but it wasn’t like Adonis was going to tell him to stop.

However, Kaoru was totally behind them, so maybe he should consider doing that.

He briefly considered that Koga might be doing this in his sleep, at least until he felt the other boy’s hands at the hem of his shirt, the light touch of his fingertips tickling Adonis as he moved up his chest.

Adonis felt his face flush, Kaoru was right there…! He wanted to remind Koga that he very well could be awake and witnessing Koga feeling him up, but he also didn’t want to draw attention to them. 

If Kaoru was asleep he should stay that way!

Meanwhile Koga’s fingers, his  _ talented fingers _ , were doing all they could to feel up his abs, earning a shiver as one hand pressed between his pecs, fanning out and going for a nipple. Koga pinched it between his middle and pointer finger, groping him with the rest of his hand as Adonis arched his back toward Koga. Adonis moved a hand to cover his own mouth as he relinquished his body to Koga. The silver haired boy tugged at his nipple, pinching and tweaking and listening to the soft noise of Adonis’s exhale against his palm.

Koga drew closer and closer, Adonis barely uttering a sound as he licked his neck, kissed his jawline and practically invited Adonis to crane his neck just enough for them to kiss.

The pair didn’t linger on each other’s lips, separating just enough for Adonis to see Koga’s shining golden eyes and a mischievous smile.

“Oogami, what are you doing...” Adonis whispered against Koga’s lips, just quiet enough that the sleeping Kaoru didn’t hear, “We aren’t the only ones here.” 

What a pure voice of reason; too bad it still didn’t outweigh the raw horny energy of two teenagers who recently discovered sex with anything other than their hands.

“God I know, sorry Adonis,” Koga murmured, “Y’don’t want me to stop, right?” He started to slide his hand out of Adonis’s shirt.

“No...” Adonis started, intending to follow it up with something reasonable about how embarrassing it would be if Kaoru caught them (or even Rei, if he returned to the tent), but found himself a bit sidetracked as two of Koga’s fingers found their way into his mouth. Fingertips caressed the soft surface of Adonis’s tongue, separating to feel his teeth as Adonis lapped the area between the digits.

Koga felt himself get hard at the idea of something else in Adonis’s mouth, but that could never happen with Kaoru so close by. 

It would be kind of hot if it did though.

Adonis could choke on his cock (or he could have fun with Adonis’s, he really didn’t care either way) struggling to keep his gagging and gasping and  _ moaning  _ silent so their upperclassmen didn’t hear.

Koga brought his fingers back to a nipple and pinched, sliding his wet finger over the sensitive area, just barely moving it to tease Adonis. Neither of them said anything (for obvious reasons), but more than anything Koga wanted to undress him and go wild and he could tell the desire was mutual.

Both boys froze at the sound of rustling of sheets and pillows that weren’t their own, eyes wide open in the darkness. Koga stilled his hand in Adonis’s mouth, the other boy tilting toward his pillow in the vague hope of hiding what was going on. The rustling was behind them, and Koga let out an annoyed,  _ “Fuck!”  _ When he felt something hard hit his head.

“Sorry,” Kaoru mumbled, his knee grazing Koga’s head as he tried to kneel on the floor beside their sleeping bags. He began fumbling around, still half asleep and quietly whispering, “My bad... just want the flashlight.”

The flashlight was near Koga and Adonis, it had to be, they were closest to the exit. Koga slipped his hand from Adonis’s shirt and felt around wherever he could reach, hoping he would find it before Kaoru found  _ something else _ .

His fingers tapped plastic. Success!

“Take it…” Koga held the flashlight toward Kaoru. Once the other boy grabbed it he tucked his arm near his body as if he was going back to sleep and pretty peeved about being woken up.

“Thanks,” Kaoru nodded, taking it from Koga’s hand and making his exit.

The moment the tent zipped up Koga had his hands back on Adonis, tugging him closer until they were chest to back. He felt the other boy up at his own pace, flipping his shirt up and sneaking his wet fingers under the waistband of his underwear. Adonis arched his back but Koga pulled him closer, nipping his earlobe and whispering his name.

“Oogami,” Adonis murmured in reply, biting his lip as Koga got his hand on his cock, fingertips making circles around the head.

Koga had to hold back a laugh, “You’re hard,” he whispered as quietly as he possibly could, “Hakaze… -senpai could’a seen you but you’re hard as  _ hell _ .”

Purple hair fluttered against Koga’s cheek as Adonis nodded. 

They were finally alone, but the other two members of Undead were close by.

Koga licked the shell of Adonis’s ear, trailing his tongue all the way down Adonis’s neck like an eager dog. Every shiver of Adonis’s thighs encouraged him, and he grazed his teeth against the other boy’s neck as he jerked him off. The head of Adonis’s cock rubbed against his own underwear with every stroke, a slick spot already forming on the fabric as Koga began to suck a purple-red bruise into his skin.

Satisfied with his marking, Koga moved back to Adonis’s ear, “Don’t wanna stop, do ya?” he teased, “Does it turn you on? You gonna wanna get fucked at school next?”

“Oogami...” Adonis gasped, tilting his head toward the pillow.

Koga smirked, “That ain’t a  _ no _ . We could go into the light music room, right before a practice. That vampire bastard would still be asleep, y’know?”

Adonis was never particularly vocal, but Koga felt Adonis twitch in his hand, and all he had to do was breathe over his ear to coax the orgasm out of him. Koga caught it in his hand, wiping the mess on his own shirt as Adonis caught his breath.

“Let me...” Adonis started, turning around before Koga stopped him.

“Oh hell no. Hakaze… -senpai will be back any minute now, he probably just got up to take a piss,” Koga argued. He tugged at the waistband of Adonis’s underwear and let it slap back against his skin, “Pull these down.”

Slightly confused, Adonis pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs to his thighs, letting the elastic create an indent in his skin. He was just about to ask Koga if this was down enough, or what he was doing, when he felt the warmth of Koga’s dick slide against his cheeks.

“Are you going to--?”

“No,” Koga interrupted, already autocompleting Adonis’s question in his head.

Adonis waited for it to make sense. If Koga wasn’t going to put it in, he must have something else in mind. He felt Koga’s cock twitch against him, a small trail of precum making movements easier as he flexed his hips and slid his cock against his partner. 

Koga knew Kaoru had to come back, and he knew he couldn’t do anything crazy, but he still found himself taking a cheek in each hand, sandwiching his cock between Adonis’s ass and sliding against it like an animal in heat.

Adonis laid on his side, watching outside for any sign of a shadow but mostly paying attention to Koga’s breathing and the feeling of skin against skin. He heard Koga’s panting get faster, fucking his ass but not really  _ fucking his ass _ as he rut himself closer to orgasm. 

It hit him all at once as he bit Adonis’s shirt to hold back a growl, thrusting his hips and sending his cock through his own seed as he rode out his orgasm.

Koga opened his eyes, faced with Adonis looking back at him, and far more of a mess than he thought he would leave. Adonis’s ass was streaked with cum, the sticky fluid connecting the two of them even after he pulled away.

“Ah...” Koga started, well aware there were no convenient tissues within arms reach, but also aware he couldn’t just  _ do nothing _ . He shed his shirt, Adonis blissfully unaware and only slightly embarrassed as Koga cleaned him up with his own clothing; he’d just have to hope Rei or Kaoru don’t question him suddenly sleeping shirtless next to Adonis.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i love them :)


End file.
